


Madison Flirts

by NMartin



Series: Foxxay [8]
Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison hits on Misty to bother Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madison Flirts

Madison walked in the kitchen with a wicked smile on her face. The headmistress and the swamp witch were there, one reading the newspaper while the other one was eating a bagel. They did not talk, they just sat there together. And Madison hated it. But oh, she was going to love this.

"Hello ladies." she said, entering the room. She was wearing a short, tight dress that made her look like a sex goddess, as she liked to say. "I was thinking… Misty, do you want to come to a party tonight? There will be boys, booze and that kind of stuff." She said, looking at the woman and slowly approaching to her. She glanced at the headmistress for a second, but Cordelia didn't look at them.

"Stop it, Madison." she simply said.

_I'm going to play hard, then._

"You're actually kinda hot, you know?" the girl said. She saw the woman's face turn red. Misty turned her head, searching Cordelia's help, but the woman's eyes were hidden behind the newspaper.

"Madison, enough. You're making her uncomfortable." they heard the headmistress say.

"I- I-" _No, I want to stay here with Cordelia_ , the swamp witch wanted to say. But she was afraid. "I ain't –"

"C'mon, it will be fun." Madison said, playing with her hair. "And maybe…" she lowered the volume, approaching her body to Misty's and cornering her between the girl and the kitchen's table. She moved her mouth close to Misty's ear. "Maybe we could play together." she finally whispered in a husky voice, loud enough to Cordelia to hear it.

"I said enough!" Cordelia yelled fiercely, dropping the newspaper and looking at the girl with a hateful look. The headmistress didn't expect the girl to obey her or run away with fright, but she didn't expect the girl's response either.

"Oh, _you lesbian_. It's so easy to play with you." she said, raising an eyebrow walking away gracefully and exiting the house. Misty looked at Cordelia. She was kind of scared of Madison (that bitch could totally kill her in her sleep), but she didn't want to admit it in front of the headmistress.

"Thank you." Misty said, looking at her saviour. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, before Misty added "I didn't want to go. I don't really like parties and… I really wanted to stay with you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too." the headmistress said, finally kissing the swamp witch.


End file.
